Once more
by chocochip826
Summary: Eiji is part of a gang called The Resistance. But he feels something for the leader, Momo. EijixMomo AU fic. If you don't like yaoi, don't read.


**Once More**

EijixMomo AU fic. One shot. Not very creative, my first yaoi story so bear with me. A bit OOC as well.

* * *

Momo sat on a dumpster deep in thought. His gang huddled in a group behind him, careful no to disturb their leader. Eiji looked over at Momo, rubbing his arms and hands so he wouldn't freeze to death.

"Eiji, take this." Fuji pulled a tattered blanket out of a small duffle bag.

"Th-thanks Fuji." The blanket did little to keep the cold out. How long had it been since Eiji had joined the gang which called themselves "The Resistance"? How long had he endured the cold nights and harsh turf wars? That was what Momo was deciding upon. Whether they should go against the "Spartans", their rivals. Soon, Eiji was as lost in thought as Momo was. Fuji gently shook his friend.

"Don't you fall asleep. You might never wake up." Fuji spouted his usual words of wisdom. Typical of a genius.

Though Eiji knew full well that Fuji was really joking, he couldn't help but shudder at the words. It was true. Life on the streets was extremely hard. People often got in to turf wars, got their ribs broken, caught pneumonia and died. Or they would get taken in to the police and arrested for using drugs or trafficking drugs. How'd Eiji get so mixed up in this? Eiji was back in a trance. Fuji chuckled.

Oishi laughed quietly as well. Eiji had been much younger than them when they took him in. Barley even 6 years old. Eiji was living on the streets, on the run from his abusive foster parents. Momo was the one who had found the poor red-head and brought him to the gang. Though he had almost nothing to eat, Eiji seemed content. Never demanding, never asking for more than he had. He was an innocent and naïve little child. Oishi smiled at the thought. Eiji looked over at Oishi and smiled a big, flashy smile. Even though Oishi was second in command, he never seemed that way. He was always so worried about people. According to Inui, the gang's data master, Oishi had never killed in his life. Though he wielded a knife, Eiji had never seen him take it out. Suddenly, Momo's head snapped up.

"Okay it's decided. We're gonna go against 'em tommorow." He told the group. Momo gave a "case closed" look, and nobody dared contradict Momo.

"We need someone to go meet them." Momo said.

Nobody raised their hands. Momo looked at the group, annoyed. Not wanting any of them to get in trouble, Eiji slowly raised his hand. Momo raised his eyebrows but gave a nod. Without another word, he turned around and headed out in to the cold empty streets. Eiji hated it when Momo did that. Momo was so mysterious, always disappearing whenever he felt like it, never considering how the others worried what might happen to him. Without thinking, Eiji ran off in search of Momo. Ignoring the calls of the other members, Eiji ran and ran. He searched everywhere. Finally, he found Momo lying on the banks of a river. Eiji stumbled down the rocks and ran to stand beside his leader.

"What are you doin' here?" Momo asked curtley.

"Um, uh why-" Eiji began. He stopped himself.

"What is it?" Momo asked again, slightly annoyed this time.

"Why do you always disappear like that!?" Eiji said in one breath.

Momo stared up at him for what felt like forever. Shoot. Now Momo was mad. Just what Eiji needed. Eiji turned to walk away.

"Eiji." Momo said suddenly. Eiji turned around. Momo patted the dirt beside him. Taking the hint, Eiji lay down beside him. It felt extremley awkward to be lying there with a person who almost never talked to him.

"Do you like stars?" Momo asked. Eiji didn't say a word.

"Well, it don't matter if you like 'em or not. They're out no matter what." Momo pointed vaguley to the sky. Eiji nodded in reponse, not sure whether Momo saw him or not. They fell silent again.

"Um, th-thank you for taking me in. I mean, like, ten years ago." Eiji whispered, hoping Momo hadn't heard him. Unfortunatly, Momo did.

"Oh."

Is that all you can say? Why are you so blunt?! Hurt, Eiji began to get up to leave. But before he could, Momo was on top of him. The two locked eyes. Eiji's face began to grow hot.

"Sorry." Momo mumbled. He began to climb off of Eiji. Eiji didn't know what to do. So he did what was on his mind. He locked lips with Momo. He didn't care whether Momo accepted or not, he just wanted to try. Momo almost pushed Eiji off, but realized something. Momo pulled Eiji off gently.

"Eiji. Your lips are chapped."

That's all Eiji heard before kissing Momo again.

* * *

The two headed back lightheaded.(A/N they did NOT make love.) Momo walked a little bit ahead of Eiji, his pace faster than usual. Though Momo didn't seem upset, he seemed disturbed. Eiji kept his head down. Was it okay for your heart to skip a beat? He didn't lift his head when they got to the entrance of their hideout. Oishi looked concerned at Eiji, checking both boys for any major injuries. Satisfied that they didn't have any horrible wounds, Oishi let them in. Fuji wrapped a small blanket around the shivering red-head. Momo headed straight for his cot. Eiji went to his. Though he was exhausted, the nights events constantly replayed in his head. Their conversation, the bitter-sweet kiss. What he would give to do it again. Eiji tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, as he would be going against the Spartans tommorow.

Darn. Why did he raise his hand to go meet them? Eiji soon fell asleep to the snoring of his friends, the loudest of which were produced by Momo.

The next day passed by with no interesting events. Caused a bit of trouble here and there. Finally, it was time for Eiji to go meet the Spartans. Oishi prepared Eiji worridley. He gave him a knife, pistol and walkie talkie.

"Why do I need this?" Eiji held the walkie talkie up.

"Keep it on so we can hear what they're saying. Chances are they're doing the same thing." Oishi was too overcome with worry to say anything else. Fuji gave Eiji a small bag to put everything in and hugged his friend.

"Will you hurry up? Eiji's not going on a school field trip you know." Momo said impatiently.

"Yessir." Fuji bowed. Giving Eiji a small smile, he turned to leave. Eiji took a deep breath and walked out the door.

"Wait." Momo said after him. Eiji turned and saw a pained expression on his face.

"Yes, Momo?"

"Be Careful."

* * *

Eiji walked to the designated spot. He was in no hurry. Let them wait a little while, who cared anyways? Eiji stared up at the night sky, looking at the stars. He sure hoped Momo was having fun looking at them. Finally, Eiji made it to the "meeting" place, an abandoned, worn down warehouse. The other member of the group was already there.

"What took you so long?!" he screeched. "What's your name?!"

"E-eiji." Eiji stammered. What was this guys problem?

"Bet that's not even your real name. Mines Mizuki. So, we're here to settle this "turf" thing I presume?" Mizuki said.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Eiji replied timidly.

"So your that type. Anyways, come out guys!" Mizuki called out. At once a boy with shrot brown hair and a dark skinned man came out from behind the shadows.

"Hang on I thought this was supposed to be a one-on-one type of battle!" Eiji exclaimed. Mizuki spun around and punched Eiji right in below the ribs. He coughed and spat up blood. The other two held Eiji by the arms.

"You think people actually abide by those rules?" Mizuki laughed cruelly. He delivered a powerful kick to Eiji's gut. "How naïve can you get?" Eiji was hit a few more times. Spitting up blood was the only thing Eiji could do.

"Oi, Mizuki, I think you're taking it too far." The brown haired boy said.

"Shut up, Yuuta! Might as well end this now. Sooner you're killed off, faster we get that piece of land." Mizuki pulled out a revolver. Loading it, Mizuki stared Eiji in the eye.

"Bye bye, Eiji." Mizuki pulled the trigger.

* * *

Eiji waited for the shot to come. Instead of immense pain, Eiji felt nothing. Actullay, he felt kind of warm. He opened his eyes, expecting to see a white haven filled with the singing of angels. Instead, he was in total darkness. He could hear a rough panting coming from beside him. It took Eiji a while to figure out that it was Momo. Eiji stared in disbelief. Momo had his arms wrapped around Eiji and, as Eiji put his own arms around Momo, bloodstained. No. It couldn't be. Had Momo got shot?

"I see we have an intruder. Oh well, both of you can die here." Mizuki said non chalently. He held the revolver up again and laughed. Momo, however, was too quick for him. Pulling Eiji's pistol from his bag, Momo turned around and shot Yuuta. Yuuta fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Mizuki lost the evil look in his eyes and it was replaced with fear. Shooting Momo in the back again, Mizuki turned to run away. Momo cried out in pain.

"Don't forget this night, Momo!" Mizuki yelled over his shoulder.

Momo fell on top of Eiji. Carefully, Eiji slipped out from Momo's grasp and turned Momo over on to his back. The shots were extrmley deep and judging from where the blood was coming from, Momo was going to die. Eiji couldn't believe it.

"No, Momo, you can't die! C'mon Momo!!" Eiji cried. Tear drops fell on to Momo's seemingly calm face.

"Eiji, don't cry."

"How can I not?!!!" Eiji yelled at Momo.

"The stars are too bright for crying." Momo smiled at Eiji and slipped out of counsicouness.

"Momo? Momo!! No!" Eiji cried and pressed his lips to Momo's bloodstained ones. Eiji could hear the others burst in to the warehouse but could not fully register them. Fuji came over and wrapped an arm over Eiji's shoulders. Eiji kept kissing Momo, as if it would bring him back. Just once more.


End file.
